Family Life
by PrincessFairyWriter
Summary: A year and five months have passed since Archie was gone, Austin and Ally thought life couldn't be better now that they were going to be married. But their's lives hit a few hard points and it puts their love for each other to the test
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it's been so long but I have been so busy finishing off school and preparing for Christmas before my sister came home. Now it's all over with, I've finally published the next part of my Auslly story. Will keep this one going regularly so don't worry about that. Hope you enjoy the story!**

 _One year earlier._

 _Austin and Ally were standing in her apartment across from each other half glaring at each other. It had been five months since the two of them got engaged but in the last month or so, all they'd been doing was arguing. "Austin, I'm sick of this! You only do things for yourself! You never tell me anything anymore!" Ally snapped. "Yeah well at least I don't spend my entire life at a shop never bothering to tell me you're going to be working in late!" Austin fired back. "I had to work late! Dad's been away!" Austin crossed his arms. "Well he's not the only one who'd like to see you occasionally! I only want to see you more than I do! If I'm lucky, I see you in the morning. Half the time I'm in bed before you get home!" Ally huffed a sigh. "Maybe we should just take a break for a while." She said. "Fine, if that's what you want!" Austin stormed out of the apartment slamming the door behind him. Ally disappeared into her bedroom locking the door._

 _One year later._

"Thank you for coming by. Enjoy your day." the cheery 20 year old Ally said smiling at the customer before they walked out. She'd been helping out at her father's shop, which was now next to the Music Factory, all day and all she wanted to do was get back to the apartment where she lived. Since Archie had been moved to the high security prison, Ally had felt a lot safer doing her normal everyday things. Unfortunately, Austin and Ally had been having some problems between their own careers. They hadn't called off the engagement but they were giving it a break for a while. Only downside was now she desperately missed him.

She finished up work and headed back to her apartment. Trish was sitting on her couch. "Hey Trish." She said. "Hey you. Seen Austin lately?" she asked. "No. Why?" Ally asked. "Oh no reason. But maybe you should see him. You two really need to talk." She said firmly looking at her best friend. "Trish, I want to but you know I can't. We weren't getting anywhere. We were getting into arguments over the silliest things." Ally reminded her. "Who doesn't? You guys had a lot of pressure coming from media and fans. You guys couldn't handle it." Trish said crossing her arms. "I'm sorry Trish. But the answer is still no."

Trish sighed pulling her tablet out putting on some videos of Austin doing some of his concerts. Ally sighed looking out the window of her apartment seeing the sun having set now. She looked down at the street below her seeing crowds of people heading through the mall. "Hey Trish. Is something on tonight?" she asked. "Yeah. The next few nights the malls got different things on at night." She said glancing up at her. "Okay. You want to stay for dinner?" Trish smiled. "Sure."

Ally made up some dinner and they both sat on the couch turning on the tv where the news was recording the activities in the mall live. "Hey, Austin's performing at your dad's shop." Trish said pointing to the screen where Austin was performing "Chasing the Beat of My Heart". Ally looked up and paused. "Dad never told me he was getting Austin to perform there!" Trish looked at her. "Probably because you want nothing to do with Austin." Trish said leaning back. "But he could've at least told me!" she muttered not even paying attention to the fact he didn't seem to be putting in quite the same amount of effort into the performance.

But Trish noticed and decided Ally had to see him. Even if she had to be dragged to him.

Trish left for the night going back home. Ally lay on her bed pulling out her phone. She dismissed the message saying there were twelve missed calls from Austin. She sighed softly staring at the wall. She couldn't talk to Austin. She'd been harsh on him when they had their fight. He only wanted her home a bit more. She buried her face in her pillow crying softly. She wanted her Austin back but she couldn't bring herself to go and see him.

Meanwhile Austin and Dez had arrived back at Austin's flat. Dez was on the phone to Trish who were both talking about Austin and Ally. Austin flopped on his couch watching Dez leaning on the counter. "Yeah sure. Austin's gonna be home tomorrow." He said softly. "Who's coming tomorrow?" Austin grumbled picking up his drink Dez brought over as he hung up. "You'll see tomorrow buddy." Dez said putting a blanket over Austin. "You just rest after your performance." He said before leaving. Austin sighed staring at the floor.

He picked up his phone dialling Ally's number. "Hi, this is Ally. Sorry I can't get to the phone right now. If you leave a message, name and number, I'll call you back. Thanks." Came Ally's voice. Austin threw his phone across the room smashing it into the wall. He just lay there till he eventually drifted off to sleep slowly.

The next morning Trish came round to Ally's apartment at nine. She walked in to see Ally on her couch reading. "Hey Ally. I wanna show you something." She said. "Okay. Coming." Ally said getting up. She grabbed her phone putting it in her pocket and following her out of the apartments. "What are we going to see?" she asked. "You'll have to wait and see." She said pulling her off down the street.

Meanwhile Dez was waking Austin up and making sure he was showered before he gave him his pancakes for breakfast. "So, who's coming around?" Austin asked looking at Dez. "Just wait Austin. You need to eat your breakfast." Dez said going into the kitchen. Austin was then sitting in his room with his guitar just fiddling with it.

Trish and Ally arrived outside the door of Austin's apartment. Trish knocked on the door and Dez opened it. "Hey you two. Come in." Dez said. The two walked in and Ally froze. There were magazines, plates, cups, clothes, everything everywhere. The whole place was a mess. "Dez! This place is a mess! How can you live in this?!" Ally said spotting the smashed phone lying on the floor. "Actually my apartment is clean." Dez said as he and Trish leant against the kitchen counter. "Then who's apartment is it?" she asked looking at them.

Austin was sitting in his room when he could hear Dez talking to someone. "Must be the person who was coming to visit this morning." He muttered to himself putting his guitar up on its stand. His room was cleaner than the lounge and kitchen but it was still a mess. Austin walked out of his room heading out to the lounge.

Ally was still waiting for an answer when she heard an all too familiar voice. "Dez? Who are you talking to?" Austin called walking out of the hallway. Dez and Trish just stood there looking at the two of them. "Austin?!" Ally said shocked. "Ally?!" Austin said just as shocked as the two just stared at each other not sure what to say or what to really think. Neither of them had expected to see the other that morning, yet here they were.


	2. Chapter 2

Austin and Ally stared at each other for a few minutes before Ally broke the silence. "This is your apartment?" She asked. "Yeah." Austin muttered staring at the floor. "Then that's your phone smashed over there." She said gesturing to the phone on the floor. "Yeah. I did that last night after the thirteenth time of trying to call you." He walked off into the lounge shoving the magazines, blankets, and rubbish off the couch gesturing for them to sit down. Trish and Dez sat on one leaving Ally and Austin to sit on the other.

"Sorry. I just wasn't ready to talk to you yet." Ally said softly. "Then why are you here?" Austin muttered putting his feet up on the table full of junk. "Because Trish brought me here." They both looked at Dez and Trish. "You were organizing this with Trish last night weren't you?" Austin said looking at Dez. "Yeah. You two need to get this sorted. You both want each other yet neither of you made a move." Dez said. "Ally's miserable because Austin's not around and Austin's given up on everything without Ally. You didn't even notice he didn't have the same energy at last night's performance on tv." Trish commented.

Ally and Austin looked at each other.

"Look I gave up on practically everything after our fight. That's the only reason this place is a mess." Austin said crossing his arms. Ally got up walking over to the glass door leading to the balcony. "Well it's a nice place." She said softly. She glanced in the mirror on the wall seeing Austin right behind her. The two of them just stared at their reflection.

"I miss you Alls." He whispered. Ally turned looking up at him. "I know. I missed you too. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so harsh to you." She said taking his hand in hers gently. "Trish was right. The media and our fans were putting too much pressure on us." Austin looked at her. "I'm sorry too. For everything." Ally smiled slightly at him. "Can we try it again?" he whispered holding her hand tighter. "I think we can." She said softly.

Austin smiled grabbing her close in a tight hug. Ally stood on tiptoes to hug him properly. Austin kept both arms around her tightly. Ally looked at him smiling. "I love you Austin." She whispered pulling his face closer kissing him gently. Austin deepened the kiss running one hand through her hair gently. They pulled away when they needed to breathe. "I love you too Ally."

Dez and Trish smiled high-fiving each other. "Great! So are you two engaged again?" Trish asked hopefully. "I think we could manage that." Austin said nuzzling her gently. "But let's keep it a secret for now." He added. Ally nodded wrapping her arms back around his waist leaning on him. "Let's just say we're back as friends." Ally said. Austin smiled kissing the top of her head. "You two really do make the best couple." Dez said taking a photo of the two of them to put on their websites announcing the two were back as friends.

The four of them then began cleaning his apartment up. Once they were done, the four of them sat on the couch turning on a movie. Austin felt Ally cuddling up to him. He smiled rubbing her back gently kissing the side of her head. "I've missed you so much." She whispered looking up at him. "I know. I missed you so much too." "Hey! How about we head out to the mall tonight? They've got some contests on tonight we can watch. You and Ally could perform." Trish said looking at them. "Sounds fun." Austin said smiling.

That evening they parted ways to get ready for their night out. Trish went back to Ally's apartment helping her get ready. Ally had pulled out practically half her wardrobe looking for a dress. She finally decided on a red dress with a three layer chiffon skirt with silver sparkles on it. The top had silver along the edges of the top to match the skirt. She brushed out her hair putting on her makeup. Trish wore a simple light green dress with a chiffon shawl to match. The two girls then headed to the mall and into the building where the contest was being held.

Austin and Dez showed up a few minutes later. Dez in his normal outgoing colored pants, a yellow shirt and black jacket. Austin was in his typical skinny jeans, a tighter fitting white shirt and his leather jacket. The two of them spotted the girls chatting to each other.

"Hey you two." Austin said smiling. "Hey Austy." Ally said smiling at him as Austin eyed her over closely. "C'mon. Let's go get this concert started. They said Austin's kick starting it off." Trish said. They went off and Austin appeared on the stage a few minutes later starting it off with a few of his songs. Ally did some of hers in between the breaks of the concert to keep the entertainment going.

Austin hadn't taken his eyes off her once throughout the concert. Ally just seemed to be so much more attractive than he remembered. Then again, he hadn't seen her for ages. Ally came off the stage and stopped to talk to some of the people around the stage.

Austin watched as she played with the hem of her skirt or with her hair wrapping it around her fingers. He leant on the wall clenching his hands. He had this sudden urge to take her back home and just do whatever he wanted with her. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have this urge but he saw her everyday. Now after not seeing her for so long he had this need to claim her and make her his. _Austin you have to stop this! You've only just got her back!_ His mind scolded him. _You want to scare her off? Look at her! Her thin frame. Her delicate body. Those long, slim legs….she wouldn't cope with it!_

Austin decided to try and take his mind off it by getting some food. _The trick is not to think about how beautiful and sexy she is. The sound of her screaming your name. The feeling of you inside her._ Austin growled under his breath shaking his head. "God you're a mess." He muttered to himself disappearing off outside. He was getting harder by the second no thanks to these thoughts. He sighed hitting his head on the wall.

"You okay Austin?" The sound of Ally's voice came. _Oh god Ally no! Why do you have to show up now?!_ He turned around looking at her with her hands crossed in front of her. His eyes roamed over her briefly before he forced himself to look at her. "C'mon Austin. I've seen you staring at me and my ass all night." She mused putting her hands on her hips. "I couldn't help it! You've been driving me mad!" he half growled. Ally smirked at him walking over running her hands down him and over his now extremely tight jeans. Austin grabbed her wrist tightly. "Wrong place for this. Let's get home." He growled fighting back the urge to kiss her. Ally smiled pulling him off back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**M RATED PART! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

The two of them arrived back at her apartment. Austin locked the door crashing his lips to hers. Ally wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. "You know this is probably a bad idea. I am so desperate to get you." He muttered kissing down her neck. "Believe me. I want everything you can give me. Normally I wouldn't but I just need you tonight." Austin smiled running his hands up her skirt on her dress gently rubbing her soft skin.

Ally let out a soft whimper as he worked closer towards her centre. "Austin." She whined. "I want you now." Austin wasn't really paying attention to her whine. He reached the edge of her panties slipping his hand down them. She shrieked in surprise when she felt his fingers brush across her cilt. Her legs felt like they were going to collapse. Luckily Austin was strong enough to keep her standing with one arm wrapped around her skinny waist.

Ally groaned as he picked up the pace rubbing her cilt picking up the pace more as his desire to have her grew. He suddenly pushed two fingers inside of her making Ally sheik in pleasure. She felt him smiled against her neck as he placed kisses down her neck occasionally biting down. "God you're so fucking tight." He hissed as he rammed his fingers into her harder loving the sound of her cries of pleasure. "Oh god Austin! Why didn't you do this to me when we had our argument? I wouldn't have left it you did." She groaned pressing her top half against his more.

Austin didn't say anything but picked up the pace more. "Austin!" she half screamed feeling herself getting closer. "Don't you dare fucking stop or I will kill you." She threatened. Austin chuckled. "I couldn't stop even if I wanted to." He muttered ramming his fingers into her twice more sending Ally over the edge. She held him tightly as he kept pumping his fingers in and out of her till her orgasm stopped.

He pulled his hand away licking his hand clean. He pulled the dress off her tossing it on the floor before ripping her underwear off. He swept her up into his arms lying her on the counter top and licked her clean. Ally lay there panting. "I have to get out of these pants." He muttered pulling them off followed by his jacket and shirt.

"Now you understand that once I start, there's no stopping." He warned pulling her naked body closer to his. "Just give me everything you have." She said. Austin smiled kissing her gently. "This might hurt." He warned before ramming his nine inch shaft into her. Ally's screams soon subsided into moans once the pain subsided. Austin wasted no time picking up the pace ramming into her harder and faster. "Dammit Alls why do you have to do this to me." He growled pulling her closer as he put one leg over his shoulder going deeper. "Me?! Why do you have to be so good at it!" she snapped closing her eyes groaning.

Austin took one breast in her mouth sucking on it gently as he continued to ram into her delicate little body. Her nails raked down his back as her pleasure built up. "Austin! I'm cumming!" Ally screamed as she hit her second orgasm. Austin groaned as he filled her with his seed only increasing the pleasure she was already feeling.

Both to puffed to move, they just stayed in their current position panting heavily. Ally looked up at her again fiancé. "That was so good." She whispered and Austin smirked. "What?" she asked only to have him start all over again.

Austin couldn't get enough of the sound of Ally screaming his name whenever he hit all of her pleasure spots which he was quickly learning. After they both hit their eighth orgasm, after he had at her in various positions and on the counter, the lounge couch, bedroom and shower, when they had decided to stop only to have at it one more time, they were now thoroughly worn out. They got out of the shower and lay down on Ally's bed.

"Well, this is a night I'll never forget." Ally whispered kissing his cheek. "At least now if we get in a fight, I know how to stop it and make you love me since you don't seem to be able to get enough of me." he mused kissing her cheek. Ally simply giggled cuddling into him. "Night Austy." She whispered. "Night Alls." They both soon then drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Ally woke up cuddled up to Austin. "Morning princess." Austin said softly. "Morning. It's nice waking up with you here again." She said softly. "Tell me about it. I love waking up with you here." Ally smiled snuggling up to him. They then heard a knock at the door. "Ally? Austin? Are you here?" Trish called. "We need to see you!" Dez added. "I'll go let them in." Austin said getting up. Ally nodded going into the bathroom to have a shower.

Austin unlocked and opened the door as the two walked in. "Morning guys. Sorry, we've only just got up." He said. "Now? You guys must've been tired." Dez said. "Oh we were exhausted." Austin commented smiling slightly. "Well I'm glad you're both together. Is Ally going to be long?" Trish asked. "I'll go check." He said going to the bathroom where Ally was coming out. "I'll get ready and meet you out there." He said kissing her gently. "Okay babe." She said giving him a quick peck before going out to get some breakfast for them all.

They stood in the kitchen talking when Austin came out of the shower. "So what did you need to see us about?" Austin asked. "Jimmy wants you to do a performance in New York. There's a big event coming up there and he wants you to open the night and perform throughout the night." Trish said. "What's the event?" Ally asked. "Apparently it's the city's Christmas festival and he requested Austin come and perform. But apparently after he saw you two performing on the tv last night, he requested Ally come as well."

Austin and Ally looked at each and smiled. "That's amazing!" She said jumping into his arms. "I'm so happy you're going to be performing with me!" Austin said happily. "So you both agree? Cause I have to get back to Jimmy." Trish said. "Yeah we'll both do it." Ally said holding Austin tighter. "I can't wait! This'll be awesome!" Dez said joining in on the hug pulling Trish in with him.

"It's going to be our first time away from Miami with all four of us together." Dez said smiling. "It's going to be just like it used to be." Ally said softly. "Since we got back together." Austin added. "And it means we get to travel to New York together, actually having a nice time. Jimmy's booking it." Trish said smiling. The four of them were so excited to go to New York all together. Austin looked at Ally and smiled. "We better let your dad know you'll be away in New York this weekend." He said. "Yeah. I'll let him know later. Let's just have breakfast first. What do you want?" Dez and Austin looked at each other and smiled. "Pancakes!"


	4. Chapter 4

After they had breakfast, they got their things packed and ready to go. "Jimmy said when we arrive in New York, we're to book into the motel and then go and see the mayor." Trish said as they headed off down the street. "Before we go, I just have to see my dad." Ally said running into the shop.

"Morning Ally." Lester greeted. "Austin and I are back together!" she squealed giving him a hug. "Oh I'm so happy for you." He said hugging her back. "Now we're heading off to New York. The mayor wants Austin and I to perform." She said. "Okay. Have fun and call me when you get there. You can also pick up your mother from the airport." He said. "My Mom? What's she doing here?" she asked. "Said she wanted to come see you. Check you were okay." He said. "Okay. Love you dad." She said kissing his cheek before running out.

"My Mom's gonna be in New York!" Ally said smiling. "That's amazing! Maybe she'll be able to come and see the concert!" Trish said. "Well if we don't get going, we won't get there." Austin said heading off with them following him.

They got on the plane and headed to New York and arrived at three am the next morning. They got to the motel and unpacked before having a rest before they went to see the mayor. Trish and Dez had their own rooms and were sound asleep after dumping their stuff in the cupboards. Austin had unpacked his stuff and Ally's who was half asleep on the bed. Austin climbed on the double bed cuddling up to her before drifting off to sleep.

By 10am the next morning, they had woken up, got ready and were waiting at the mayor's office. Austin was in seeing the mayor while the others waited. "I hope everything is alright." Ally said twisting her hair around her finger. "I'm sure everything will be fine." Trish said taking some food off the platter his assistant had brought out for them. "He's been in there forever." Dez said staring at the mayor's door. "Just be patient." Trish muttered.

Austin came out a minute later closing the door behind him. "Well?" Ally asked. "Concert is tomorrow night. He's given me the key for the venue and said we can set up our gear there." He said. "Great. Let's go." Trish said pulling them out of the building.

They arrived at the venue looking around. "This is gonna be awesome!" Austin said high fiving Dez. "And it's our first concert together." Ally said smiling. Austin smiled grabbing her into a hug spinning her around. "I can't wait!" Ally giggled cuddling into him. "My Austin." She whispered running her fingers through his hair. Austin nuzzled her gently kissing her cheek. "Right, I'm off to practice." He said running off.

They rehearsed for the entire day to make sure things were perfect. Ally had fallen asleep on the floor after waiting for her fiancé to finish performing his songs. Austin walked over to his sleeping girl. He knelt down scooping her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him sighing softly. He smiled taking her out the back way and into the taxi.

They got back to the motel and Austin went to have a shower before they went to the airport to airport. Ally woke up on the bed. She sat up getting off the bed. Austin walked out of the bathroom on his jeans. His hair was still a bit wet so he ran his hand through it brushing it back to keep it out of his face. He walked in front of Ally wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "To get ready to pick mom up. He pulled her closer kissing her passionately. She pushed against him slightly. Austin let out a soft growl holding her tighter. "We don't have to go yet Alls." He whispered. "And you know you want to stay and cuddle me." Ally smiled sheepishly leaning on him. "Fine, but we do it on the couch so I can watch tv."

Austin pulled her out to the lounge area sitting on the couch watching tv for a while. Trish and Dez walked in about half an hour before Penny was to arrive to find Austin on top of Ally as the two of them were busy kissing. "Sorry to interrupt but we have to go to get your mom." Trish said crossing her arms. Austin sighed pulling away from her reluctantly. "Well I suppose we better go then."

They headed off to the airport heading inside. Ally looked around before going to ask an attendant when the plane was due. She came back over to them. "Mom's plane will land in ten minutes." She said. "Great. At least she's not waiting for us." Austin said putting his arm on Ally's head. "You're still short enough to be my arm rest." He mused and Ally rolled her eyes. "Now remember, you two really have to act like you're just friends. Not like you did in the café when you were trying to prevent Jimmy splitting you up." Trish warned. "We know." They both said and Dez smiled. "They'll never make it."

The four of them waited on the seats in the private lounge to stay away from the cameras. Austin was busy on his phone listening to Dez going on about this new video he wanted to shoot. Trish and Ally were busy talking about life.

Ten minutes later, the planes arrival was announced. They got up heading off to the gates where they saw people coming off the plane. Ally smiled seeing the familiar face of her mother. "Mom!" Penny smiled. "Ally!" Ally ran over into her mother's arms. "Oh my little girl looks so grown up." Penny said rubbing her back gently. "Why are you here? Dad said you wanted to see if I was okay." she said. "I heard you and Austin split up. I wanted to check my daughter was managing with such a big heartbreak."

Ally pulled her mom away from the crowds of people with the others following. "It was my fault we broke up. I wasn't around for Austin often enough and I said we should just call it off." She said softly. She reached over taking Austin's hand in hers. "But we got back together." She said showing her the engagement ring. Penny smiled hugging the two of them. "Oh I'm so happy for you both!" "C'mon. We'll talk more at home." Trish said taking them off to the cab.

They got Penny back to the motel and took Penny up to her room helping her get unpacked and sorted. They talked for a while till the four friends decided that they better go to bed. Ally gave her mom another hug. "Love you mom. And thanks for coming to see me." she said softly. "Love you too sweetheart." Ally smiled going off to her room.

She climbed into bed next to Austin. "So, your mom's okay?" he asked and Ally nodded. "Is she coming to the concert?" Ally nodded again. "I love you Ally Dawson." He whispered kissing her cheek. "I love you Austin Moon." She said resting her head on his chest before the two drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Ally was up first. She was sitting on the bed reading through one of her books. Austin stirred next to her. "Ally?" he whispered. "Yes Austin?" she said. "Don't go. I need you." Ally looked down at him as he cuddled up into her. "I'm not going anywhere." She said slightly confused. "Don't go! I can't live without you!" Ally put her book up turning back to Austin shaking him gently.

Austin snapped awake sitting up breathing heavily. He ran his hand through his hair pushing it out of his face. He felt Ally lean on his back. "It was just a bad dream." She said softly wrapping her arms around him. Austin held her hands in his gently. "I know." He whispered.

Ally kissed his neck gently holding him tighter. "How about I go and make you a big stack of pancakes for breakfast?" Austin smiled pulling her in front of him lying her across his lap. "I think I would be fine with that." He said pulling her off the bed. "Okay, just let me get refreshed." She said going into the bathroom. Austin sighed lying back on the bed picking up his new phone looking through stuff.

Ally came out a while later going off to make him some breakfast. Austin came out of the bathroom and up to Ally. He wrapped his arms around her waist kissing down her neck. "My Ally." He whispered softly. "Yes Austin I'm yours." She said putting her hand on his cheek. "And I know you're gonna stay mine." He said smirking. "Oh? And how do you know that?" she asked looking at him smiling. "Cause no one can make you scream like I do." He whispered biting her neck gently as her mom, Dez, and Trish walked in.

Austin pulled away leaving Ally to recompose herself. She bit her lip to keep from smiling turning her attention back to the pancakes. Austin sniggered sitting at the table talking to Dez. "I hope we weren't interrupting anything." Penny said. "No. Just talking." Austin said. "Okay. Well Trish said I could come over for breakfast." She added. "That's nice. I was going to ask if you wanted to anyway." Ally said bringing over some pancakes. "Pancakes?! Again?!" Trish said looking at Austin. "You seriously need a new fav thing to eat." Austin smiled. "I might just have one hey Alls?" Austin said smirking. Ally just sat there staring at her mom who was giggling. "Kids."

They practiced all morning at the venue for the concert that night. Austin sat down against the wall watching Penny help Trish fix up some extra decorations in the hall. Ally walked over sitting on his lap. "So, you all ready for the performance?" she asked. "Yeah. I'm all set and you're going to be with me." he said wrapping his arms around her waist kissing down her neck. She smiled hugging him gently. Austin rubbed her back gently. "I am officially the luckiest guy in the world." He whispered giving her a gentle kiss. She smiled tracing patterns on his chest as he stroked her hair.

By that night the two of them were ready for their concert. Austin ran out onto the stage. "Hey New York! Are you ready to rock this party?!" the crowd erupted in cheers and screams. "Alright well let's not wait any longer." He turned around nodding to the guys behind him who started playing Can You Feel It.

After a few of his songs, Austin and Ally both performed a few songs. Trish, Dez, and Penny watched from the sidelines. Penny smiled watching her daughter closely. They finished the concert at about ten that night. Ally ran out into the wings. "That was amazing! I can't believe how much I miss performing with you!" Ally said smiling as Austin followed her. He spun her around in a hug. "It felt so good having you back by my side." He whispered.

Penny and the other two went to get things packed up to head back to the motel. Austin watched the crowds thinning into the foyer where the food was. Austin turned his attention back to Ally shoving her up against the wall but not hard enough to hurt her. Ally was slightly shocked until she felt his lips against hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. Austin pushed his dressing room door open walking her inside closing the door behind him. "I hate hiding how much I love you. It's killing me." he muttered crashing his lips to hers again. Ally ran her fingers through his hair as he deepened the kiss tongues fighting for dominance. Austin's hands roamed over her body pulling her closer.

"My poor Austy's been deprived of me hasn't he." Ally whispered as he started kissing down her neck and shoulders biting her occasionally. "For far too long." He muttered. Ally smiled as he ran his hands up her dress. Austin pushed her back onto the couch in his room. He crashed his lips to hers against pushing her dress up around her waist.

He pulled her panties off before pulling his jeans and boxers off. He pushed into her rocking against her. Ally groaned holding him tightly. He picked up the pace going deeper into her. Ally closed her eyes running her hands over his chest. Austin rammed into her harder. "God you mess me up so bad." Austin muttered biting her neck. Ally half groaned half giggled running her fingers through his hair.

"Austin?" Trish's voice came. "Fuck." Austin hissed as he covered Ally's mouth to keep her quiet but kept going harder into her. "What?" Austin called. "We're all packed up. Penny, Dez, and I are heading to the foyer to have something to eat." She said. "Fine. Alls and I will meet you there." He said. He heard Trish walk off with Dez and Penny and then it went silent.

Austin uncovered Ally's mouth going faster as he felt her walls tightening and himself getting closer. "Austin!" Ally screamed as the two of them came simultaneously. Austin rode out her orgasm and continued on for another half hour until both their needs were satisfied.

They two of them lay on the couch, Ally on top of Austin, both tired out. Austin stroked Ally's hair gently. "You think you ready to go out now?" he asked. Ally nodded getting up. The two of them straightened themselves out heading down to the foyers meeting up with their friends and Penny. Austin stayed with Dez most of the time occasionally going by Ally to talk to her as not to arouse suspicion on them.

They then headed back to the motel at about midnight. Penny said goodnight to them before going to her room. The four friends went back to their room. "I can't believe we're going home tomorrow." Dez said. "I know. But we've had fun." Austin said putting his arm around Ally. "Yeah. Besides, we'll probably be back at some point." Ally added. "Yeah. Anyway. Night guys." Trish said walking off to her room. "Night." The other three chimed going to their rooms.

Austin lay down cuddling up to Ally once they were in their pyjamas. "I love you Ally." He whispered. "I love you too." She said kissing his cheek. "And I am so glad we're back. I really enjoyed tonight." Austin smiled nuzzling her before the two drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gosh I can't believe how long it's been since I updated this. I am so sorry for the long wait. Hopefully will have more up soon. I have so much stuff going on at the moment it's unbelievable! Oh well, here's the next chapter people :)**

They got back to Miami safely and got Penny settled in Ally's old room in Lester's house. They celebrated Ally's 21st with her mom there who had decided to stay for Christmas. Before they knew it, it was about two weeks from Christmas and Ally was finishing adding the last touches to her apartment. She stepped back admiring the look of her apartment. The tree was up and decorated, she had the roof and walls all done up and little Christmas knickknacks on the tables. She grabbed her coat pulling it on as she walked out.

The lift took her down to the ground floor and she headed off through the streets. Trish wanted to take her to back to New York so they could get presents. It took them two hours to fly to New York. They arrived heading off through the snowy streets. Ally tucked her hands in her jacket pockets. "Let's get inside where it's warmer." Trish said wrapping her scarf around her neck.

The two girls ran into the closest shop to get their presents. They went to various different shops collecting their Christmas things. "Hey, you know Austin's being put in a movie?" Trish said. "Really?" Ally asked. "Yeah. Over these holidays their making a movie with him as the lead." Trish said. "That sound great. He must be looking forward to it." Ally said smiling. "Yeah. Hey….isn't that Dez and Austin?" Trish said pointing over to two boys leaning against a wall talking.

They two of them headed over towards the two boys. "Dez?" Trish asked. "Oh Hey Trish. Ally." Dez said smiling. Austin looked at them. "Let me guess. You two came here to shop?" he asked. "Yeah. What are you two doing here?" Ally asked. "Had to come here to see Spike for the week." Austin said. Ally and Trish both nodded. "Well, we're going to get a few more things and then head home." Trish said. "Alright. We've got to stay till this afternoon." Austin said. "Have fun." Dez said.

"Oh and Ally?" Austin said taking her arm gently. "Yes?" Ally asked. Austin eyed his surroundings before pulling her flush against him kissing her gently. Ally wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, all thoughts vanishing from her mind. He pulled away after a minute. "Just remember, no matter how many times I have to touch and or kiss my co-star, you're the only girl I'm ever going to love kay?" Ally nodded giving him a quick kiss. Austin smiled nuzzling her gently. "Now get home before someone sees us." He said letting her go.

Trish and Ally got home wrapping up their presents putting them beneath the tree. Ally lay on her couch with Trish in one of the chairs. "It's going to be strange not seeing him for a week." Ally said. "Maybe we could visit him on the set." Trish said. Ally smiled. "That'd be great!" Trish rang up Spike getting the times for Austin being on set. He'd be in New York now up till the 24th of December and then would return on the 1st of January the following year.

Three days later Mike and Mimi were heading to New York with the two girls to meet up with their son and seeing him on the set. They headed to the set seeing Austin and his co-star, Mildred on set, who had been recommended to Spike by Dez.

They stood out of the way watching them doing their roles for the movie. At the present time they were doing their dance scene with the backup dancers. Austin glanced over to the side seeing his parents and Ally and Trish with Dez. He smiled at them finishing up the dance.

After he finished Austin ran off set hugging Ally and Trish. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked. "I didn't like the idea of going two weeks of not seeing you. So we can with your parents." Ally said as he hugged his parents. "I am so happy I could kiss you." Austin whispered to Ally. Ally smiled at him as they headed off to the dressing room.

Once they were all inside, Austin hugged Ally again. "I missed you." He said softly. Ally giggled softly. "Me too." Austin pulled her face closer kissing her harshly. Ally kissed him back wrapping her arms around him. Mimi smiled watching them both. "Aww. They're so cute!" Trish coughed into her hand trying to get their attention. Except Austin only held Ally tighter deepening the kiss running one hand through her hair.

About a minute later the two finally pulled away short on air. "Finally. Now can we go to the motel? I'm tired." Trish whined. "Yeah alright. Let's go." Mike said. "You coming Austin?" Austin shook his head. "I have more scenes to do first. I'll be home later." He said turning to Ally. "Think you can wait that long?" Ally just looked at him. "Of course I can." She said walking off with the others. Austin pulled her back hugging her tightly. "Love you baby." He said kissing her cheek. "Love you too." She said before heading out with his parents and Trish as he went back to his filming with Mildred.

They stayed with the boys until the 24th when they flew back to Miami for Christmas. Ally was at her father's shop helping him sell and wrap anything bought as gifts. "It's nice to have you helping." He said looking at her. "Well I wasn't going to let you do it all yourself." She said handing on of the instruments to the customer. He smiled. "So are you having Christmas dinner with your mom and I?" he asked. "I hope so. I love having dinner with you two." She said. Lester hugged her gently kissing her cheek. "That's my little girl." She smiled at her father. "So you and mom are getting along for now?" she asked and he nodded. "We agreed to try and settle our differences till after Christmas to make sure you had a nice one." He said. She smiled hugging him tightly. "Thanks dad. You guys are the best parents ever." She said and he smiled hugging her back. "I'm gonna take my break now." She said and he nodded. She sighed softly going across to the music factory where Austin was on the phone with his mom.

She sat down cuddling up to him looking up at him as he hung up. "Everything okay?" she asked. "Yeah. My parents just want me at their place for Christmas dinner." He said. "So does my dad." She said. "Well then what are we going to do. I'm not having Christmas dinner without you." He said softly holding her tighter. "Maybe we won't have to." She said thinking. "What do you mean?" he asked. "What if our families joined together for dinner? For one big shared dinner?" she said and Austin smiled. "I think my parents could manage that. It is for us after all and they do anything for their kids." Ally smiled hugging him tightly. "I can't wait till tomorrow." She said smiling. "Well you'll have to. We have more work to do." He said kissing her cheek. "I love you my soon-to-be-hubby." She said smiling softly. Austin smiled back at her. "I love you too."


End file.
